


After the Sunset

by RoyalJelly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalJelly/pseuds/RoyalJelly
Summary: In which Chou Tzuyu meets a cute girl in her dreams that changes her shitty life.





	After the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a late Christmas gift to all of you! Enjoy!

Tzuyu had wondered to herself, ever since she was a young child. Was there anything she had done wrong in her previous lives? Yes? No?   
She wondered why she had to suffer with the people in this world.

From the perspective of outsiders or those wandering strangers that laid their eyes upon her, they could never have suspected or even imagine the thought of someone who had such a pretty face, packed brain filled with knowledge and the envious, comfortable lifestyle humans wished to have; to live such a life.

They’d think she would be surrounded by friends, loving relatives, or even a lover.

A broken family.

Heck even her neighbors and towns people despised her as she walked out of her house, and with the sad truth it’s all because of her last name. 

Irritating school life. Being taken advantage of easily just for her face. The struggle of un-readable eyes being misunderstood. Being complimented yet gossiped about behind her back. Fake friends using her.

“Hey, Tzuyu. I bet you enjoyed me last night, right?” A classmate proudly scoffed off to his friends.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I ever recalled being with a microorganism.” Tzuyu’s words came boldly, as she brushed by the shoulder of the male.

Did those words affect her? Not entirely, no. How could such little annoyance disturb her when she had already gotten used to it, right?

Tzuyu always told herself, she shouldn’t create such a fuss about how her life was going, she knew herself that there are many others who are suffering in life much more than her. What was the use anyway? It’s not like she had anyone to listen to her.

But there was...one place she felt truly home to. Somewhere of peace; where she could be herself. Her feelings would flow without interruption as they were actually valid. A place that was the only highlight of her days; her safe place, she would say.

“Hello, father.” Tzuyu greeted the moment she came through the door, not to her surprise where the reply was the same old silence everyday. She looked to the empty chair across her father; it’s been 2 years since her mother had run away, causing what was once a simple, happy family to fall apart.

Followed by the echoing steps in the giant room, slowly, she dragged her tired feet up, exhaustion from school heavily taking a toll on both her brain and body. Her brain only grown heavier just at the thought of the school work given out.

But she knew it was all worth it, the moment she would close her eyes that is.

“Hey, Tzuyu.” A gentle voice popped up behind her.

“Huh?” The ravenette’s head raised at an instant from the voice, eyes darting side to side before she realized who it was. “Did I fall asleep on my desk again?” 

“Pretty much.” The girl sat on the rather fancy decorated bed, frowning. “Let me guess, homework?”

“..And tests.” Tzuyu continued with a dull tone. “I’m going to go and wake up now.”

“Whaattt? But I just arrived!” 

“Nayeon, I am NOT sleeping with my back like this.”

“Okay, fiiiine.” 

—

It was a strange phenomenon that had went on for a few weeks now. Tzuyu didn’t exactly understand how or why it came to be. It all happened when she went to sleep, in hopes of never waking up again.

Her eyes opened; greeted by a familiar ceiling. She looked around. It seemed like she was still in her bedroom, except for the fact that it looked much softer as if there was strange, blurry filter covering it. Was this how the effect of her death wish was supposed to be?

“Hey thereee.” 

A voice said which instantly startled the poor girl from her position. With attention upwards, she came face-to-face with another girl. 

A girl whom she had never seen before in her entire life.

“Who...are you?” Was the only question Tzuyu could muster, Why was she here? Isn’t death supposed to show judgement day for it would be decided on where she would go in the after life? Or was she perhaps an angel to show her the way to death’s door? If so, why was she just dressed in a soft pink hoodie and pajama pants?

“I should be asking you that...but I’m Nayeon.” The girl extended her hand towards her. “I’ve been alone here for a while now. I was thinking...since you’re the only other person I see here, how about we be friends?” She continued with a bright smile which bore out her two front teeth, that was the first thing Tzuyu noticed about her. She wondered, was this mysterious bunny the same to betray her or was she someone she could trust?

Her past experiences of having ‘friends’ won over those thoughts. 

“Friends?” Tzuyu raised her brow, eyeing the hand shown to her. 

“Rejecting me already? Damn.” Nayeon couldn’t help but sigh. “Am I that suspicious that we can’t even be friends?” 

“I mean, we literally don’t met. You don’t know me. I don’t know you. How do YOU know that I’m trustable enough to be friends with?” 

“Sweetie. I think I’ll take my chances on being friends with someone rather than just mindlessly wander around here alone.”

Pretty odd reason.

From this pretty weird person.

“..I see. Well, whatever you want. I guess.” Tzuyu shrugged, it’s not like she had anything to lose, even if this stranger were to betray her or use her in some way, it’s not like she’d get hurt by it.

“Wait, does that mean we’re friends?” Nayeon gasped, and was it Tzuyu’s imagination or did she just see a genuine sparkle glint in the girl’s eyes as she did so?

“If that’s what makes you happy.”

...

“Wait, how are you even in my room?!”

-

Soon it came to be a few days, then to a few weeks, gradually their friendship grew. Tzuyu getting used to Nayeon popping up beside her ear, though she swore her hearing had gotten worse because of that. The constant random noises that came out of the girl’s mouth just to irritate her out of fun. 

The times when they would run around the room for the sake of Tzuyu just wanting to get away from Nayeon’s numerous attempts of “smothering her in affection”.

Or maybe sometimes Tzuyu would be the one in pursuit for her revenge.

But somehow despite them being an opposite pair, in their hearts, they knew there was a special bond between them.

And as the bond deepens more, feelings will begin to blossom from those created bonds. 

Knowing it can be felt by their special moments with each other.

For Tzuyu, the blossom grew too quickly and eventually evolved stronger, which often made Nayeon’s skinship towards her confusing. Or more like, women were confusing. She didn’t have any idea whether the girl were throwing hints at her or just being super friendly.

All she knew was that her heart would begin to waver with just a simple gaze from Nayeon.

-

“Tzuyu, look what I drew.” Nayeon scooted away, a rather proud look as she presented a poorly drawn tall stick figure with long hair and implemented grumpy looking face on the piece of paper. “My finest masterpiece yet!”

“Is that supposed to be me?” Tzuyu asked as she examined over the said ‘masterpiece’.

“Yep.”

“Wow, such a Picasso.”

“Shut up.” She giggled at the sarcastic remark, a hand gesturing for the tall woman to come closer. “Come here!”

Tzuyu could only sigh at her, already knowing her next course of action. She sat on the bed as Nayeon gently laid her head on her lap with a pleased expression on her face.

A small hum played in her lips as she relaxed her head onto the soft lap of the other’s. “Hmm. Do you know what today is?” Nayeon’s lips fall into a faint smile, eyes facing the ceiling.

“It’s your birthday.” Tzuyu replied without hesitation, how could she forget her only friend’s special day. “Sorry I couldn’t bring you a present though.”

“It’s alright. I just want something simple!” Nayeon quickly sat up, on her knees, as she shifted closer with a devious grin. 

“And..that is..?” Tzuyu, startled from the sudden distance, leaned backward.

“A kiss.” 

“..Excuse me?”

“Riiiight here~.” Nayeon pointed towards her cheek.

“Wh..” The poor young girl felt her throat tightened, and cheeks lightly flushed to where she wanted the kiss; the soft, fluffy pale cheek that she adored. Was this a joke? Was this real? Should she go for this open opportunity?

“Kidding, hehe.” Nayeon laughed softly, as she scooted back.

Oh. Of course.

“I...” Tzuyu swallowed the tight knot down her throat, sighing out as a sign of relief for her beating heart. But she knew deep down, she was disappointed that Nayeon always joked with her this way. It felt like she was being used for a moment, her feelings just a mere toy. “Nayeon—“

“Actually, Tzuyu. I’ve already thought about my gift.” Nayeon chuckled, “And it’s serious, this time.”

“Huh?”

“Two things.” She lifted her fingers, “First, a smile from you.”

“But you’ve seen me smile before?” Tzuyu looked at her, confused. 

“Well, yeah. But I like seeing you smile, it’s really cute. Especially that smile where your dimples come out.” She teased, gently poking the corner of her lips.

“..Okay. So, what’s the second gift?”

“I’m not telling you until you give me my first gift!”

“I can’t just smile on demand.”

Nayeon sighed, turning for a second. “You can’t even smile just for me?” She turned back to the girl with her lips puckered and her irresistibly cheeks puffed; great, just one out of the many weaknesses that made Tzuyu’s heart flutter and only taking a mere second to let her lips falter into a smile. “Pfft—“

“See, I managed to make you smile.” Nayeon announced, flashing a victorious look.

“I’m going to get you back soon, I swear.” Tzuyu averted her eyes for a moment in order to calm her panicking heart. “So what’s the second one?”

“Hold on.” The girl rummaged into the pocket of her pants; pulling out paper. “..This!”

“A piece of paper? Do you want me to draw you or something?”

“Not exactly..” Nayeon unfolded the paper, clear crinkles revealed on it as she did so. “Here.”

Taking the shown crumpled paper, Tzuyu raised a brow at the stated sentence at the top. 

“What do you think about me?” Nayeon read out the words, as if she was reading her mind. 

“Nayeon..I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do with this exactly...” 

“I mean..” She shrugged, “It’s been a looong while since we met, right? I just wanted to know your honest thoughts about me.”

“Honest-?”

“Yeah, honest! Don’t lie to me, okay? I want to know everythingggg. What you hate about me, or maybe I don’t know. LIKE?” 

“Well, I’ve said it before, haven’t I? You’re a special—“

“No, no!” Nayeon interrupted with her hands frantically waving about. “I know that! But I want to know your GENUINE thoughts. Like what do you actually think when you look at me? When I do something dumb? What do you FEEL? I don’t care if it’s like super tedious to do. It’s my birthday gift.”

“I-“ Tzuyu grunted a little. She was right, she herself didn’t bring a gift after all and she didn’t have the complete energy to argue back with this stubborn girl. “..Fine.” She picked up a pen, and just as she had touched the paper with the tip. 

Nayeon swiftly grabbed her wrist, “I don’t want it today.” She looked at her in the eye. “Give it to me tomorrow, I want it to be a surprise!” 

“What, Why??” She returned the gaze with a puzzled look.

“Just causeee.” Nayeon smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye. Slowly she released her grip from her wrist, planting a sneaky peck on the cheek as she stood up to run away; leaving with an evil giggle.

“Im Nayeon!” The tall girl whined, immediately dropping the pen as she chased after her without thinking.

Just another one of those days.

-

The next day had arrived sooner than expected.

“Did time have to pass by so fast today?” Tzuyu sighed, sat on her bed with only one light lit. It was around 10PM after she had finished up her homework and daily studying. 

She glanced to a neatly folded paper in her hand; gripping onto it tightly. She had only just finished writing down the ‘gift’ that Nayeon had told her to do yesterday and pass it on today. Nervousness ran that chill down her spine, words that she had never written before; words filled with embarrassment and feelings on the paper that had to be with filled truthfully. What if Nayeon were to be weirded out? Or reject her? Or even start avoiding her for the sake of feeling awkward. Her only friend.

And first crush.

She honestly didn’t even know how exactly love letters worked, did she start it off the write way? Did she forget any details? ..Should she have mentioned how much she liked Nayeon or would that be too forward?

‘..God, whatever!’ She argued in her head.

She thought it was time to finally reveal her feelings anyway. Not that she was good with lying or anything.

With her heartbeat racing, Tzuyu shifted her body; slipping herself into the blanket that covered her as she took a deep breath with the paper held to her chest and closed her eyes.

Then, her eyes began to flutter open; only to find they were only greeted by the blinding sun’s light through her curtains accompanied by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. 

“Wait..”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to wake up to her soft bedroom in her head. 

Where Nayeon would be waiting for her every time just at the corner of her bed with the bunny-like smile she loved. 

“Nayeon?” Tzuyu frowned as she glanced around her room, she didn’t like this ominous feeling. 

She slid off the bed, checking every inch of her bedroom for any signs of Nayeon, to see if it was just a fun game of hide and seek.

“Nayeon??” She repeatedly called out every time she checked a part of her room.

Confusion curled into her mind, why had she suddenly woken up without having her special dream? Why was Nayeon not here? Was it something bad Tzuyu had said to her and she didn’t know? 

Why was she awake to her horrible reality without even looking at her one place of peace with Nayeon?

“Maybe It’s just today.” She reassured her self, not wanting to over think things in such an early morning or even causing to panic. “She’s probably busy. It’s not like she’s gonna be gone forever.”

..Right?

Unfortunately as the days went on, and skies rolled by in colors, seasons slowly changing, what Tzuyu had feared of the latter continuously happened. No more gentle fantasy for her to relax in, no more a place of peace for her to relieve herself and her thoughts in and the worst of all; no more Nayeon.

No longer did she ever saw the ONE person who always made sure to reassure that things were okay, that she was going to be okay. The one person who knew just how to make her smile within a snap and make her laugh by putting on a silly act. The one who took care of her and gave her warmth from the cold reality. The one who would gaze at her with meaning in her eyes, whose smile that she lovingly adored to see, the sweet voice that would be used to lullaby her bad thoughts away. 

The special friend who never betrayed her and not once, used her as a pawn but instead, welcomed her with open arms, hugged her with warmth and filled her with affection.

The first girl she ever fell for.

There were times where Tzuyu would wait for her, just by going back to sleep early for a moment whenever she woke up. She didn’t want to believe that she had suddenly lost her dear friend out of nowhere for no reason. She remembered that one very conversation with Nayeon. 

“Nayeon?.. Are you going to be with me forever?”

“Hm? Of course, I told you before I will.” Nayeon cupped her cheek worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m..” Tzuyu dropped her attention to the floor in silence. “...”

“Tzuyu...” Nayeon sighed, cuddling her body close to her.. “You know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you like your stupid classmates or your dumb father.”

“..l.” Tzuyu quickly drew her breath in order to hold back her emotions, as she looked back at her. “What if you suddenly disappear..?” 

Nayeon gasped softly when she looked at her, tears were visibly welled up in her eyes just by the glisten from the light. “Tzuyu, no... no no no. I’m never going to leave you.” She held her tight in her arms. “I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile after your sufferings in the day. I want to make you feel free.. How could I leave you when every night I want to make you smile, make you feel comfortable, make you feel like the REAL Chou Tzuyu instead of putting on a facade for others when deep down you’re obviously not what others say!” She looked at her in determination. “If somehow, we separate, I know I’ll make my way to you. I promise.”  
...

God, she missed Nayeon. She missed her so much. 

Why did the world hate her so much to the point that she couldn’t have even ONE friend?

Every time she thought of her, a harsh knot in her heart tugged, and her eyes showed how despondent she felt, she hated this. She hated herself. She did it again. She brought her own suffering. She knew falling for someone she didn’t even exist was a bad idea. She shouldn’t have slept that night or even became friends with Nayeon.

Becoming close to someone can bring you happiness but eventually be the downfall of it.

She remembered the paper Nayeon gave her. She glanced at it sitting at her desk, slowly retrieving it with regret. She opened it. Only to feed the growing pain in her heart more.

She crumpled it in a tight fist, throwing it harshly against the end of her bed. Her lips quivered from the memories that returned to her all of a sudden, she groaned to herself with her knees hugged to her chest. Fingers tangled into her messy hair.

“Nayeon, where are you?...” She whispered.

——

“Where are you?” Tzuyu sighed into her phone, she was actually supposed to meet up with her co-worker for lunch, but it seems like she had been bailed by her once again because of her girlfriend. “Damnit, Son Chaeyoung.” 

She was actually supposed to go Christmas shopping with her for the new apartment that was conveniently located near the company she worked that she got in with her efforts. The amount of studying and homework done had paid off in her school days. Besides her new job.

Her new life started, with the scholarship she earned, she moved out of her home, leaving everything behind to go further for her own.

Made new friends in her company, to her surprise, two in fact.

Minatozaki Sana and Son Chaeyoung.

Sana was Tzuyu’s trainer or teacher when she first came to the job, she was one of the sweetest people to exist except for the fact that she loved flirting with every woman in the company. She did get divorced once from what Tzuyu heard, but she also heard that Sana never ever wanted to talk about it.

And Son Chaeyoung? She was one of the more creative employees that knew how to attract clients in with her work, she was only one year ahead into the company than Tzuyu was. Which suited her girlfriend’s career in a way. But Tzuyu swore she could feel her glare at her everytime she looked down at her, she wondered why?

“I knew she would ditch me.” She shook her head, entering a small cafe. She sat down, fumbling with things that filled her pocket. Suddenly she felt a crumpled paper tucked deeply in.

“Huh?” She took out the (she presumed) trash out, her eyes widened for a moment. “No...” 

Tzuyu felt anxious as she opened up the paper. 

“What do you think about me?” She repeated under her breath, looking at the contents. 

Every word on the paper meant for Nayeon.

“Nayeon..” Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile faintly at what she wrote.

“Hello, welcome to beans and caffeine!” 

“Hi. One—....N..Nayeon?” Tzuyu’s eyes widened as soon as she looked up to the waitress in front of her; a girl with long brown hair that ended to her chest, and gentle eyes, that matched the soft and squishy cheeks she once loved. What was happening to her eyesight? It’d been years since she saw Nayeon, was she finally losing it all this time?

“Hello, Tzuyu.” The girl smiled wide.

There was no doubt about it, from the recognizable bunny teeth to the voice.   
“I...” Tzuyu’s pupils trembled with her shocked expression. Her heart racing all of a sudden at the voice she hated yet loved to hear. She thought the world had taken her the one she held precious away from her. How was she here? Was she dreaming? No, she knew she was awake. Was this an illusion? Was this a trick? 

She stood up slowly, unable to comprehend the situation as she placed her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. “Are you..real? Are you actually..”

“Yes. It’s me.” The girl spread her arms opened with a giggle. “See? I told you I’d make my way back to you.” 

Tzuyu didn’t care.

Immediately, without another thought, she sprung up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Nayeon; holding her close to her chest as much as she could. “Oh my god, I fucking hate you.” Her words tumbled in a mess, as the hug tightened, her fingers clinging onto the jacket of Nayeon’s; gripping onto her to show no intentions of letting go.

“I’m sorry it took—“

“You damn idiot, do you have any idea how much I missed you?” Tzuyu suddenly spoke, looking at her with tears falling one by one from her eyes. This was probably one of the rare moments where Nayeon have seen such emotion from her.

Nayeon’s eyes could only soften at this crying baby, as she returned the hug with a warm embrace. “I missed you too..” Her eyes beginning to tear up themselves from the overwhelming feelings. “So much..”

“Your gift..” Tzuyu mumbled, still clenching onto it in her hand.

“Ah! Right, my gift.~” 

“Please don’t–“

“It’s okay, I already know what it is.” Nayeon chuckled, with a devilish smile as she cradled Tzuyu’s face in her hands. “And this is your answer.” She murmured, closing in the distance between their faces; lips gently touched against each other which caused the other to instantly light up and the little hairs on her nape stand from the soft lips of Nayeon’s.

Tzuyu could feel her heart feel light and body weak from the rush and mix of emotions, it was amazing how one person could make her feel such a way. How Nayeon made her this way, and changed her. She could feel her stomach curl, in a good way.

As they parted from the kiss, their eyes were caught in a longing gaze, with both their cheeks heavily dusted in red. 

“I hate you.” Tzuyu finally spoke, breaking the silence as she looked away with shy cheeks clearly showing she enjoyed the kiss.

“I love you too.” Nayeon stated, with a teasing grin before proceeding to bury her face deep down into Tzuyu’s clothes. “I love you, Tzuyu!~” She repeated.

Yes, she admits, she’s a handful for the girl but at that moment, it felt beautiful to have her in her arms again, to hear that annoying voice in her ears and her irresistible face for her eyes to gaze at. Just everything. Everything at that moment felt magical, almost as if it was a miracle for the one she had always kept in her heart to come back to her life once more.

A Christmas miracle that happened like the dream states they would have that always would happen after the sunset.


End file.
